Hella
|} Hella ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Zoo Târgu Mureș in Rumänien. Hella wurde 1967 wild geboren, genauere Angaben über ihre Herkunft fehlen. Sie wurde zunächst als Zirkuselefantin bei einem schwedischen Zirkus eingesetzt (Cirkus ScalaCirkus Scala in Sweden, auf www.elephant.se). Sie kam am 21.11.1980 in den Zoo Emmen, und zwar über den schwedischen Furuviksparken, in dem sie zuvor zwei Jahre lebte, und über den Tierhändler Bode, der sie direkt aus Schweden nach Emmen brachte. Dort löste sie die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Suzan† als Gefährtin von Annabel† ab, die später die Leitkuh der Emmener Elefantenherde werden sollte, und freundete sich mit ihr an, ebenso mit der 1986 hinzukommenden Zitta†. 1988 erhielten die drei Elefantinnen ein neues Elefantenhaus, zugleich wurde die Gruppe um sechs junge Elefanten erweitert, unter denen sich Hella und Zitta†, im Gegensatz zu Annabel†, nicht wohl fühlten. Sie hielten sich abseits dieser großen Gruppe. Daher wurde langfristig entschieden, beide Kühe abzugeben, die dann am 22.10.1996 in den Zoo Budapest reisten. Im Mai 2009 gab es offenbar schon Überlegungen, einen jungen Bullen nach Budapest zu holen und eine Elefantenzucht in Ungarn einzurichten. Zunächst vorgesehen war der Bulle Sammy†, der dann aber in den Parc Paradisio ging und dort noch 2009 starb. Im Oktober 2009 kam dann der Jungbulle Assam nach Budapest, ein Sohn Changs und Enkel Chieng Mais†, der aber getrennt von ihnen lebte. Da Hella und Zitta† zu alt für die Zucht waren, wurde im September 2010 die junge Angèle, geboren 2001 im französischen Zoo La Palmyre am Atlantik, in den Zoo Budapest geholt, um den beiden älteren Elefantinnen Gesellschaft zu leisten und für Nachwuchs zu sorgen. Mit dem Tod von Zitta† am 06.04.2011 teilt sich Hella nunmehr mit der jungen Angèle die Elefantenanlage, die aber auch mit dem Bullen Assam zusammenkommt. Angèle brachte am 14.02.2013 ihren ersten Nachwuchs in Budapest zur Welt. Da das weibliche Kalb in der Folgenacht nicht damit begonnen hatte, bei seiner Mutter zu trinken, wurde es am 15.02.2013 zunächst mit Muttermilch gefüttert. Am 16. Februar hat es dann begonnen, an den Brüsten seiner Mutter Angèle zu trinken. Nach einer Abstimmung erhielt Angèles Nachwuchs den Namen Asha. Ende Oktober 2014 wurde Hella von Budapest auf die Reise geschickt in den Zoo Târgu Mureș in Rumänien. In Budapest soll nach Angaben des Zoos die Elefantenzucht weitergeführt werden und daher die Familie von Angèle dort bleiben. In Târgu Mureş in Siebenbürgen lebt derzeit bereits die lange allein gehaltene und nur schwer zu vergesellschaftende Kuh Tania, in nach Aufenthalten in verschiedenen Zoos im September 2012 zum Zoo Târgu Mureș gebracht worden war. Auch ihr dortiger Aufenthalt wird von Tierschutzgruppen und teilweise auch in den Medien sorgfältig beobachtet, da von diesen davon ausgegangen wird, dass Tania dort nicht artgemäß untergebracht ist. Nun ist anlässlich der Ankunft von Hella als ihrer künftigen, potentiellen Gefährtin von einer Depression bei Tania die Rede, die vielleicht durch die Gesellschaft 'Hella's positiv beeinflusst werden könnte. Derzeit leben beide Kühe noch in getrennten Bereichen, haben aber die Gitter schon Rüsselkontakt aufgenommen. Neuere Fotos zeigen die beiden Elefanten zusammen im schön bewaldetem Außengehege friedlich beieinanderstehend. Weblinks *Kurzporträt von Hella auf www.olifantenhuis.com. *Eintrag zu Annabel auf www.olifantenhuis.com mit Hinweisen zu Hella und Zitta. *Fotos von Hella und Zitta im Zoo Budapest auf www.asianelephant.net. *Hella, Eintrag im Elefanten-Fotolexikon (www.elefanten-fotolexikon.eu) mit Bildern. *Asiatic elephant (Elephas maximus) Hella enjoys a spray of cold water as mid-day temperature were soaring to 35 degree Celsius (96.8 F), at the zoo in Budapest, Hungary, Monday, Aug. 3, 2009, Pressefoto auf newshopper.sulekha.com. *Hella utazása, Mitteilung des Zoos Budapest zur Abgabe von Hella auf www.zoobudapest.com. *Noua atractie la Gradina Zoologica din Targu Mures. Femela elefant va avea companie, dupa ce a trecut printr-o depresie, Nachricht von der Ankunft Hella in Târgu Mureș auf stirileprotv.ro. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zirkus Kategorie:Circus Scala Kategorie:Schweden Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Zoo Emmen Kategorie:Ungarn Kategorie:Zoo Budapest Kategorie:Rumänien Kategorie:Zoo Târgu Mureş